Command & Conquer: Alpha Centauri
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: Not entirely lame, but, quite a boring idea. Basicaly, just mixing Alpha Centauri with C&C. There will be a lot of stuff from both games, and I'll try to update it, so, please R &R !
1. Prologue

Union of the Soviet Socialist Republicans, 1970 

Classified Location, Siberia 

~   
Premiere Alexander Romanov, a fine, hearty, old man, stepped out of his limousine. 

Everything was in ship-shape order. 

Scientists were checking the equipment for last minute changes. 

Engineers were preparing the docks. 

The brave soldiers marched up the craft. 

The experiment was going all in order, as he walked up to Lieutenant Sophia. 

"Aaah, Comrade Lieutenant, how is comrade general doing ?" 

"Fine sir. He's still slightly nervous, but, he is prepared." 

"So, you ready, yes ?" 

"Yes, Comrade Premiere." 

Premiere then went up to meet the young general, for the last time. 

~   


"So, dear boy! You amaze me really ! To think that my own nephew, walking like little baby, could defeat traitor Yuri, conquer world, and now, colonize space !" 

"Da. I just tried." 

The Premiere smile broadly, and gave a hearty laugh. 

"A pity I never married. I would like to have a son, but, in you, I have a son proud of I can be !" 

Then, the Premiere put on a solemn face. 

"You are going off into deep space, to bring glory to Mother Russia! Do not fail Uncle Romanov, young Igor !" 

"Yes, I won't !" 

The Premier then gave the young general a very tight hug, like that of a bear's. 

"Goodbye, my sweet bear cub !" 

"Goodbye, Uncle !" 

The General then walked off, stepped onto the platform, along with his wife, Zophia, and the many great space cadets that were to be Russia's future. 

~   


"Countdown to Launch in 10..." 

"9....."   
"8....."   
"7....."   
"6....."   
"5....."   
"4...."   
"3..."   
"2.." 

"Initiating lift off......" 

As great, thunderous fireworks projected a mighty, lonesome, but gallant ark unto space, a host of hopeful, and brave people gave out their valiant approval of the news at hand. 

"MARX IS IN LIFTOFF! 

And with that, a great roar of applause was generated, and hundreds of men, women, and children, from all over the world cried out in joy and applause. 

Premier Romanov, at the microphone shouted: 

"All hail Marx !" 

"HAIL!" 

Hail from Russia, Hail from America, Hail from Czechoslovakia, Hail from Papua New Guinea, Communism had reached no pinnacle, nor had Marx found a greater monument to his name. 

The giant craft rocketed out of Earth's atmosphere, as Romanov muttered, in a small, but dignified, voice. 

"One giant leap, for Soviet people." 

~ 

In another time and space.......... 

America, 2010 

Houston, Texas 

It was all ready. 

Scientists were checking the equipment for last minute changes. 

Engineers were preparing the docks. 

The brave soldiers marched up the craft. 

The experiment was going all in order, as General Mark Sheppard went up to meet Commissioner Pravin Lal, current head of the United Nations.". 

"Sir, G.D.I. troops have boarded the ship, and everything is ready." 

"Good. We are behind schedule. Has the Tiberium been shipped up onto the ship ?" 

"Every ounce of it. That fuel is heck of a lot of importance, esp. for this trip." 

"Well then, good luck General." 

"Well then, good luck General." 

"Thanks sir. Boy, this is going to be one long trip." 

As the Major General, promoted for his role during the war against the madman, Kane, walked up the platform, he met up with his old friend. 

Diedre Skye. 

~ 

The Great ship, Unity, soon rocekted off in the air, and, people the world over, cried in a jubilee never heard of before, since the defeat of the Brotherhood, and of the madman, Kane. 

Howeve, a sinister secret lay on board the ship. 

~ 

Aboard the ship, two young U.N. employees were busy plotting. 

They were Corazon Santiago, and Sheng Ji-Yang. 

Moles for the Brotherhood. 

The operation was under way, and soon, Kane's death would be avenged. 

~   



	2. Information

Factions

Soviet Powers

The Soviets have begun their latest stage into the building of an intergalatic(and perhaps interdimensional) empire. The colonization of Chiron, headed by Premier Igor Dukov, nephew of the great Alexander Romanov, has begun. 

Being Communist, the Soviets still believe in an ideal future, by building harsh, Spartan present.As such, they take great pride in their industry, as well as their army. Their bases are all outfitted with a command centre. However, their hardcore industrilization tends to get in the way of ecological sensitivity. 

The Soviets cannot make the "Fundamentalist" social choice.

Characteristics

Leader: Premiere Igor Gradenkov, with his wife Zophia 

+1 Industry (Large industry)   
+1Morale ( Well armed fantical movement)   
- 1Planet (Lack of thought of ecology)   
  
Free Command Centre for every base 

Aggresion - Erratic 

Priorities - Build, Discover 

Starting Tech - Doctrine: Loyalty 

Agenda - Police State (Politics), Eudaimonia (Future Society) 

Aversion - Fundamentalist (Politics) 

The Brotherhood of Nod

The Brotherhood still believes that they have been chosen by God, to lead a supposedly wayward Human Race. As such, they are fanatical, efficient, and highly dangerous, using the latest in military technology. Sadly though, their incredibly extravagant weapons are costly, and anarchy is easily rampant in an already anarchic society. 

Nod is the only faction in all Alpha Centauri that can make all social choices. Sadly, they have no real agenda, other than that of global domination. 

Characteristics

Leader: Sheng-Ji Yang, with his lieutenant Santiago

+1 Efficiency (dependent on recycling systems, being secretive)   
+1 Probe (devout believers, fanatic about their cause)   
-1 Industry (extravagant weapobns are costly)   
-1 Police (Rampant Anarchy) 

Can use any of the social engineering choice.

Aggresion - Aggresive 

Priorities - Conquer, Discover 

Starting Tech - Biogenetics 

Agenda - None 

Aversion - None 

**Global Peace Initiative******

The G.P.I., also known as the Peacekeepers, support the humanitarian principles of the U.N., the organization that commisioned the Unity expedition to Alpha Centauri. Made up of men, women, and children from countries the world over, this faction represents an alliance, hence the reason why, occasionaly, they are called the Allies. Combinig the best of cutting edge technology, and military strength, they are usually ladled by bureaucratic inefficency. Due to their encouragemnet for large families, they usually experience large growth,and, as such, can accomodate large populations. 

The G.P.I. cannot make the "Police State" or "Thought Control" social choices. 

+1 Morale (well motivated men)   
+1 Research (scientific elite)   
-1 Efficiency(U.N. style bureaucracy)   
+1 Growth ( 

May exceed population requirements by 2 

Aggresion: Pacifist 

Priorities: Build, Discover 

Starting Tech: Social Psych 

Agenda: Democracy(Politics) 

Aversion: Thought control, Police State(politics) 


	3. We have a problem

~

0100 Hours

The Kremlin, Moscow

Life seemed uneventful in Moscow.

Days, weeks, months had gone by, and no word from the Marx could be heard.

Even premiere Romanov, the man who started the project, who came up with the idea, and oversaw it's construction, was now starting to ponder over it's very existence. He carefully recounted every step taken to build the ship, and wondered if there were any mistakes…

"Da, maybe there should be,… more fuel ? Nyet, too much fuel, ship goes like crazy ivan. Wait, what if ship doesn't have enough power ? Can't be: we checked nuclear reactors: all working… what if uranium ran out…?"

As such, Romanov was one worried man.

But, his troubles paid off.

"Comrade Premiere ! We have established contact with the Marx !"

"Really ? Wonderful comrade !"

~  


0600 Hours

Classified Location, Siberia

The helicopter ride to the PASA (the People's Aeronautical and Stellar Association), situated in a remote area of Siberia, was long, arduous, and, with the sole exception of the chubby Premiere, a bit cold.

"Hurr comrade pilot !"

"I'm moving as fast as I an go, my Premiere ! I too am excited !"

And who wouldn't be ? Any proud member of the Earth, united under the benevolent arms of Communism, would feel, as those were their brave comrades, who would be risking their lives in order to build a new future, not only for the People, but to the mighty concept of Communism.

~  


"Comrades, I present to you, the Premiere of our fair country, Premiere Romano !"

"Thank you, thank you all, now, what is the latest news ?"

"This is Comrade Igor reporting, do you copy ?"

When Romanov first heard that bit of garbled noise, it shot him like a bullet. At first, he was in disbelief, and then, he was in joy.

"Yes ! Finally, Soviets have reached Alpha Centauir ! Another giant leap for Soviet people Yes ! HAHA !"

And Romanov jumped up and down in joy, quite high for a rather heavy man.

However, Igor's face seemed rather solemn.

"Comrade Uncle, we have a problem."

~

As Premiere Romanov looked through the files that he received from his nephew, he was astounded.

"Mindworms…. Other people, from other dimensions, on Alpha Centauri ? What is this ?"

"My premiere, it seems to be that they have encountered not only an etxra-terresterial threat, but the threat of people from other dimensions.

If so, then, how did they get into this dimension ?"

"That, I do not know, but, I highly suspect that interference with the chronosphere aboard the Marx may have resulted in a possible shifting…"

"Never mind all that."

Romanov threw the file a short distance off his desk, the file hitting a small pewter statuette of a bear, but not toppling it.

"I feel worried for comrade nephew.

Now, it is good time to pray."

~

(and in another dimension)

0500 Hours

Classified Location

Houston, Texas

Commissioner Pravin Lal could not sleep.

For eight years, he was plagued with poor sleep. 

How could he sleep well, when the future of Humanity was travelling, braving the black, inky seas of infinity, to reach a new world, free from the troubles of this old barren rock ?

As he shifted about in his bed, much to the annoyance of his chosen, Pria, aphone call in the middle of the night only caused to make him more annoyed.

"What is it, and what do you want?", he say, feeling rather bothered.

However, his mouth started to open, the frown cleared, his eyes started to enlargen, usually closed due to a lack of sleep.

~

"Good day Commisioner."

"Yes, yes, so we have made contact with the Unity project. What des General Shepherd have to say ?"

Just as Pravin Lal said this, he heard a quote, one that he swore he heard before, but, this time, it sounded more familiar, and more worrying.

"Houston, we have a problem."

~

The following day was a busy day for Lal, in the face of the public, and in the face of the men he worked with.

He was over burdened with too many questions, and, as he slowly made his way to the U.N. building, he had to plow through a field of threatening reporters.

~

"Commissioner…"

"Look, I cannot relax. The mission was sabotaged, for the love of Humanity ! How did Nod operatives get within the damned ship ?"

"Apparently, Sheng Ji Yang, though a U.N. employee, actually had affiliations with the Brotherhood…"

'Yes, but, why didn't we know this EARLIER !?"

After slamming them on the hard, mahogany table, Lal's hands slowly covered his face, as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Then, there's the business of Soviets on the lanet, from another dimension, and the discovery of the annelid extra-terrestrials.."

"I know all that. God, I thought this was supposed to be a simple mission: just find a planet, terraform it and colonise it. 

Now this all happens."

"We cannot do.."

"I KNOW !"

Lal then retreated back to his set.

"We can only hope now."


End file.
